


Take It Off

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Body Worship, PWP, Shance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: “What...”Shiro deadpans, looking Lance up and down, book frozen in his hands and heart completely stopped in his chest. His throat feels dry, his dick is already half hard, his brain has completely turned off, and his eyes are glued to the purple velvet-like material, hanging around Lance like drapes, “are you wearing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 6: Fashion!  
> Have fun with all this smut.

“What...” Shiro deadpans, looking Lance up and down, book frozen in his hands and heart completely stopped in his chest. His throat feels dry, his dick is already half hard, his brain has completely turned off, and his eyes are glued to the purple velvet-like material, hanging around Lance like drapes, “are you wearing?”

“Isn’t it nice?” Lance smiles, sly and confident, and he does a little twirl, the fabric sweeps across the floor and makes a whisper of sound. He looks….regal.

Whatever it is, it’s either eight sizes too big, or it’s supposed to be hiding something underneath. The latter possibility piques Shiro’s interest.

The color is deep and almost an unnatural shade in the crystal-light of Shiro’s room. It doesn’t wash out Lance’s complexion like he would assume dark colors would. Instead, it makes the other male looks positively exotic. There is nothing to it, no embellishments or embroidered patterns. Simple royal purple fabric that looks too heavy to be anything but expensive.

It reminds Shiro of the curtains that loom powerfully in theatres back on earth, it reminds Shiro of capes that Kings would wear in the stereotypical medieval story, devoid of the fuzzy white trimming of course.

Somehow or another, the fabric bends those properties of weight and shows off every smooth and attractive curve and line of Lance’s body. His hips and waist are defined but still left to the imagination. His shoulders suddenly look buffed up under all the layers of fabric.

When Lance draws closer, Shiro can see that it is not velvet but something similar to it; It looks much softer. The fabric has to be alien, there is no possible way it’s from Earth.

When he reaches out, book forgotten and slipping between his fingers to the floor, the fabric has no give. It’s plush, but seems to be thick enough to not let Shiro feel anything beyond it. And yet Shiro can still appreciate Lance’s body heat radiating from under it.

Lance makes a noise above him, a huff of amusement, and it grabs Shiro’s attention enough to look up. His hands remain on Lance’s hips, holding him softly like Lance could crumble and slip away if he held too tightly.

Oh god _damn_. The fabric is pooled over Lance’s arms across his chest. It is no longer wrapped around him but held up. His shoulders are bare, his throat is bare, clavicle bare. Shiro exhales, shocked not only at how sensual the atmosphere is but also by the dark look in Lance’s eyes. With more skin revealed, Lance looks frail and completely engulfed by the drapes around him. He’s barely covering his chest; if his arms were held lower Shiro can imagine he would be able to see Lance’s nipples, possibly warm and soft and begging to be bitten.

It brings another thought to his mind: Is Lance naked under this? The thought is so jarring that Shiro has to stare at his own hands to calm himself down. His fingers grip at the fabric, running through the soft material and surprising him when it pliantly wrinkles under the pressure.

Lance squirms, steps in close between Shiro’s legs. The fabric loosens around him, no longer hanging by it’s own weight but dragging itself down. Lance’s chest is revealed, his stomach is revealed, more skin, more warm, dark skin revealed for Shiro. It only stops when the material falls over Shiro’s hands. It’s surprisingly heavy, almost as if it were being weighted by something more.

With a shaky breath he lets his hands slip away, watches as purples slides off Lance’s hips and bunches up on the floor. On his next inhale he has to concentrate real hard not to choke.

Lance is, for one thing, not naked but god this is so much worse than naked.  

The stockings that run up his legs are a faded blue, scalloped lace trimming hug his thighs. Silver metal holds them in place, strung up and taut by the garter belt around his waist. It's stunning. Even more so that almost the entire getup has some form of intricate-looking lace and clasp system. The panties set the entire thing, pale blue and damp towards the top. Lance is obviously hard.

It’s now that Shiro notices Lance’s fingers are shaking just a little just before he asks, “You like it?” with fake confidence in his voice. It shakes him out of his reverie and he smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss next to Lance’s navel. His hands return to his boyfriend’s hips, pads of fingers gentle in feeling over the lace.

“You look stunning, Lance.” He says, breathless and in awe.

They’re the right words to say, Shiro decides watching Lance flush a little and come closer. Lance’s fingers are careful and light when they take his glasses off , pushing his hair back from his forehead and tilting his head back so that Lance can lean down and kiss him. It’s soft lips, gentle tongues, and fingers scratching the back of his scalp that make his body feel like melting.

It’s incredibly warm in the room, suddenly, and Shiro slips his hands around Lance, encouraging him to straddle his lap. Luckily Lance doesn’t protest it, simply kneels down over him and scoots close enough to rock their hips and stomachs together. The kissing becomes more desperate, heated, as Lance wiggles his hands under Shiro’s hoodie and moves over defined muscle and raised scars.

Lance isn’t slow in yanking the hoodie off Shiro, laughing a little with an impatient rock of his hips when it gets stuck on his arms. He’s gentle with it when he tosses it towards the foot of the bed, knowing Shiro would get fussy with him if he mistreated it, it was his favorite hoodie afterall. From there it’s pants and socks, those being tossed behind Lance’s shoulder somewhere on the floor to be taken care of later.

Shiro grunts when Lance grinds down on him again so he bucks his hips up and tosses Lance off, smiling when Lance laughs. The melodic noise is muffled with Shiro kissing him, nipping at his lips. All Shiro can think is how someone can be so cute and also infuriatingly sexy.

They stay on the bed for a few minutes, too wrapped up in kissing and laughing quietly at each other. It’s Lance that finally bites Shiro’s lip hard enough to make him whine and pull away to check for blood. Lance takes the time to smile cheekily at Shiro and prompt, “Get the lube.”

After Shiro fixes him with a look he tacks on a ‘please’ and bats his eyelashes. Shiro rolls his eyes fondly, stretching to get the lube and tossing it by Lance’s leg.

He’s back on top of Lance and kissing him, fingers moving down to try and pull away the garter in order to get to the panties underneath. After much struggle and irritation he gives up and yanks the clips away from the stockings, the garter sliding up Lance’s waist. He gets the panties down around Lance’s knees, despite the complaining from him about how rough he’s being with the clothing. He promises he can make more from the castle, that or buy something for him the next time they stop at a planet with a market.

He warms the lube up on his fingers, littering kisses over Lance’s neck and shoulders. Lance squirms impatiently, begs Shiro for his fingers. And really, who is Shiro to deny Lance what he wants. He slowly eases a finger in, sucking a dark hickey into Lance’s skin. Lance is tight but that doesn’t stop him from asking for more. Shiro shushes him and kisses under his ear, under his jaw, his cheeks, lips, tells Lance to be patient.

“Shiro if you don’t hurry up I’m going to seriously hurt you.” Lance says, the threat lost when he gasps and claws at the sheets under him. Shiro smiles, curls his fingers up again and tilts his wrist, pressing hard against that spot that makes Lance louder. He moves his fingers is slow, firm circles, chin resting on Lance’s hip as he watches him.

Lance gasps around cut off words, useless and indecipherable babble, while he pulls the sheets. Shiro watches his brows scrunch together, his jaw go slack when he presses hard enough, his thighs quiver under him. He’s absolutely everything Shiro could want and more. He makes sure he knows it, muttering praise and compliments against his skin. It only serves to make Lance’s face more dark, his teeth to bite hard on his own lips.

“I’m gonna cum” he squeaks out, hands scrabbling to try and grasp at Shiro. His legs come up, thighs squeezing Shiro’s sides as he struggles to stop himself. If Shiro were to look hard enough he would surely be able to see the cogs in Lance’s head struggle to turn and work in frustration, both wanting to cum and yet still hold out for Shiro.

“Cum for me, Lance. Be a good boy for me.” He mutters, bringing his other hand down to pump Lance’s dick, slow and paced with the thrusts of his fingers. It only takes a matter of seconds for Lance to cum, clenching down on his fingers and back arching off the bed. He stills his fingers, still keeping a gentle movement on Lance’s dick until he swats at him, overstimulated and tired.

He’s made a complete mess of the garter belt, most of the cum landing there instead of skin. Shiro takes the liberty of unclasping it from Lance’s body and tossing it to the floor, listening to Lance complain about ruining the garter.

“I know, baby.” He says, nuzzling Lance’s face and peppering kisses along his profile. “I’ll get you a new one if you really want. Can’t be that difficult if you made one. Unless you brought it…”

“No, didn’t bring it. Don’t worry.” He chuckles, patting the back of Shiro’s head. He shifts, turning slightly onto his side and smiling slyly at Shiro when his hip gently brushes over Shiro’s cock, still hard. Oh yeah, he didn’t get off…

“Need some help with that?” It’s stated as a question but Shiro understands it as a command, that Lance was going to get him off whether he wanted help or not in doing so. So he answers truthfully, flipping Lance onto his stomach, “You can help me by staying still.”  

Lance pillows his head in his crossed arms, sly eyes peeking over his shoulder as he raises his butt against Shiro. He ruts against Lance gently, sighing at the friction. He braces his hands on the bed, safely bracketing Lance under him.

“Pervert.” Lance mumbles, face dropping back into the crook of his elbow. The tops of his ears are red and Shiro smiles.

“Like you’re one to talk.” He whispers right against Lance’s ear, satisfied with the shiver he can feel race down the other’s spine. Shiro sits back over Lance’s thighs, looking down at the way his cock slides just over Lance’s loose hole, barely catching on the rim. It’s a pretty picture, perfectly framed with the teasing light blue stockings right under Shiro. “You got all dolled up like this, came traipsing through the castle to get to my room, someone could have seen you.”

Shiro doesn’t expect an answer. He doesn’t even expect Lance to acknowledge him speaking but with the small exhales he hears, it’s clear that Lance is definitely paying attention to everything Shiro is doing and saying. And if not, it’s clear that Lance is riled up by Shiro teasing him with his cock. That at least is worth getting no answer.

Shiro rolls his hips back, a hand coming down to help notch his cock against Lance’s hole once again. He pushes, groaning when the head easily slips inside. Lance lets out an agreeing groan, shoulders visibly relaxing.

Shiro keeps his thrusts shallow and gentle, chasing his own orgasm that is much closer than he realized. All it takes is Lance to buck back onto his cock for Shiro to cum, letting out a surprised curse and gripping Lance’s hip bruisingly. Lance grins at him, winking when Shiro pulls out of him. He rolls over onto the bed, a tired sighs escaping his lips.

Lance rolls onto him, chin on his chest, it kind of hurts really but Lance looks comfortable so Shiro will put up with it for a little bit. “What?” He asks, searching Lance’s curious eyes.

“Nothing,” Lance exhales, looking all sparkly and energized, “Just love you.”

Shiro hums, thinking about what Lance might have done wrong earlier this week that would warrant him being sweet to get out of it. There’s nothing in his mind other than sleeping in past the alarm two times. He hums again, louder and more drawn out and Lance laughs, gently thumping his arm. “Jerk, say it back and stop thinking about what I’m trying to get out of this.”

“Oh, so you want something?” He says, grinning as he looks down at Lance again, adjusting to rest his head back on a pillow.

“Want you to kiss me and tell me how cute and good I am while telling me how much you love me.” Pretty brown eyelashes flutter, Lance’s smile growing.

Shiro can’t help but snort and lean down to peck Lance on the lips. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah,” Lance says, fondness heavy in his voice, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been screaming for 100000 years, check out [this stunning fanart](http://tetsarou.tumblr.com/post/153533121472/ive-been-in-a-real-shance-mood-and-this-short) by the amazing tetsarou. I'm in love.


End file.
